


Una historia para dormir

by nes_sly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, M/M, no magic, ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nes_sly/pseuds/nes_sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él siente la necesidad de cuidarlo, protegerlo de todo mal. No puede negarle nada y se mantiene a su lado sin importar lo que pase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una historia para dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenecen estos personajes. Ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni soy millonaria.
> 
> Esta historia contiene OOC. Tenerlo en cuenta antes de leer. Acabo de terminar este pequeño drabble, así que puede que tenga un par de errores.  
> Es mi primer fic listo de estos dos. ¡Disfruten!

Todos los días él le ayuda a alcanzar la caja de cereales que es guardada fuera de su alcance. Todos los días caminan juntos a la escuela. Él se preocupa de cuidarlo de los niñatos matones y lo acompaña durante los recesos. Cuando es hora de comer, se preocupa de remover las verduras que al pequeño Harry no le gustan del almuerzo.

Harry es un pequeño niño de piel blanca y suave, ojos  de un verde impresionante que destacan en comparación a esa tersa piel y pelo azabache. Un tanto delicado, un niño bonito, que roza en lo femenino (pero no lo es). Su apariencia llama a los niños abusadores y violentos. Es, por eso mismo, que Tom nunca se puede mantener alejado por mucho tiempo del menor.

Cuando llegan las frías noches de invierno por lo general Tom se acuesta temprano para mantener el calor. Acompañado de un libro, él pasa las últimas horas de su día acomodado en sus cálidas sabanas. Minutos después de que todas las luces de la casa han sido apagadas, él puede sentir cómo alguien abre su puerta con cuidado y entra lo más sigilosamente posible. Sin dudarlo, Tom se corre a un costado y abre el cobertor, dándole la bienvenida al visitante.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —Pregunta una suave voz cuando el visitante llega a su lado.

—Por supuesto, Harry —Contesta Tom cálidamente.

Una vez que ambos se encuentran arropados y cómodos, Tom rodea a Harry con sus brazos. El otro suspira agradecido por el gesto y usa al mayor como su almohada viviente personal.

—¿Me cuentas un cuento Tom?

Y Tom no es capaz de negarse a la inocente petición del otro. Harry escucha fascinado las historias que su hermano mayor le cuenta, historias de fantasías y aventuras. Repletas de misterios y criaturas mágicas. Un hermoso y grandioso castillo que alberga un impresionante colegio de brujas y hechiceros. Un hombre barbudo y viejo dirige esa escuela (siempre, en las historias de fantasía, tiene que estar ese personaje). Como es obligación, hay un malvado brujo que desea controlar todo. Y un joven y valiente estudiante que hace todo lo que está en su poder para salvar a sus amigos.

—¿Ese eres tú, Tom? —pregunta Harry.

Tom suprime una leve risa y contesta.

—No. Él es un joven de ojos verdes prácticamente iguales a los tuyos. Quizás eres tú, en ese fantástico mundo rodeado de maravillas y magia.

—Yo no quiero estar allí si tú no estás conmigo. —Dice Harry, su agarre en el mayor intensificándose, como si temiera perderlo.

—Pero yo voy a estar allí, Harry. Siempre a tu lado, cuidándote como el buen hermano que soy. —Aunque Tom nunca le cuenta a Harry que, en esa historia basada en sus sueños, ellos no son hermanos. No, ellos son algo muy distinto. Aún con un lazo muy fuerte uniéndolos para siempre. Pero un lazo de una naturaleza muy distinta. Todavía amor, sí, pero algo que el joven Tom jamás podría admitirle a su hermano ni a sus padres.

Sin importar que suceda en este mundo o en el otro, Tom siempre va a cuidar de la persona más importante para él: Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
